Breaking down Walls
by DogTagsOMG
Summary: Looking up at the house Troy grinned. A new beginning.
1. His Tattoo's

The slums of Mexico that is where I grew up. Im not Mexican, My step dad is. I am full Italian. I hate where I live. Number one reason…I was jumped into a gang that ruined my life. La Eme. More commonly know as the Mexican Mafia…I am currently on my way to a small town my mother is sending me to live…My step dad having friends up here…New Mexico of all places…They have a daughter my age…Which is okay I guess but im not in the mood to work on their damn farm… My mother thinks it would be "Good" for me to move away… I just want to sleep in my own bed I want to wake up to the smell of cookies and the feeling of my baby brothers fingers curling around my finger…I just want my old life back…

Troy closed his journal as the captain of the plane said they were landing. He sighed and placed the small leather book into his book bag. Pulling out his wallet he flipped to the back picture. It was of his baby brother and him. Troy already missed him and he had only been gone for 5 hours…Troy glanced out the window and smiled…A new place a new start…

AN HOUR LATER….

"Carlos?" Troy asked from the passenger seat of the Montez truck.

"Yes troy?"

"Um well… I'm thankful for you letting me stay with you. My mom would want me to be nice the entire time but I cant promise I wont get into any trouble…I attract trouble…Im sure my mom told you about my past." He nervously rambled.

"Troy I know all about you. Trust me not everybody will be perfect." With that Carlos slid a hand off the steering wheel and as they came to a stop sign in the middle of no where and rolled up his sleeve showing Troy the same tattoo he had on his Bicep. Troy gulped. "I was jumped out as well bud. I know how it feels." He continued to drive and smile when Troy sighed in relief. "What you think Alejandro would send you back into a gang house. Yeah right. Im surprised Alex didn't shoot you himself." Carlos laughed when troy curtly nodded.

"What did they call you?" Troy asked trying to get more of the story.

"Fucker mostly." Carlos smirked.

"They called me Scorpion. I know that sounds really weird…but they thought it was funny when I would just pull back my hand in a fight and snap it forward as if I was a scorpion." Troy said laughing a bit. It was the most he had talked in a good 3 days. He felt comfortable with Carlos.

"My family knows the outline of your story…You don't have to tell them the entire thing if you don't want to. But just know we all understand. Your father would be proud you are starting over. You deserve that." Troy's head snapped to the man next to him.

"You knew my dad?" Troy lost his father about 5 years ago the same amount of time he had been in La Eme. Jack Bolton had disappeared along with 3 other US Marines.

"Well yeah…He was in the mafia with me…" Troy winced. He knew his father was in the mafia he just didn't want to believe it. But there was that slight pain of losing your father to the thing you came to live with.

"Oh..Isnt that where you to met Alex?" Troy asked looking out the window.

"Yeah." Carlos said reluctantly. Carlos glanced at troy and abruptly stopped the car. "Okay I knew you were high in ranking but right hand man…you had it bad. How did you possibly get to be that high?" Carlos asked.

Troy sighed for what seemed like the third time in three minutes. "The usual way. Killed the one that was there before me." Carlos nodded.

"Sorry to bring it up but I saw the tattoo and I just…It shocked me. Why were you jumped out then?" They were now just sitting in the car…On a street in the dumb fuck of no where.

"I saved a kid from getting jumped in. Turns out doing that isn't very smart. I did it because I knew I would be jumped out. But I never imagined how much getting jumped out would hurt." He said trying to lighten the mood. Carlos laughed.

"Well no shit. How'd they do it for you? They just shot me in the stomach and left me to bleed out." Troy winced subconsciously touching his scar.

"Crowbar and three shots to the chest. The higher up you are the worse getting jumped out gets." He said numbly.

"Alrighty then." Carlos said again starting to drive.

"Can we talk about something else. Im not in the mood to talk about this." Truth be told Troy never wanted to talk about it again.

"Yeah..What do you want to talk about?" Carlos was already warming up to Troy. Troy wasn't all that bad had a little ups and downs in his life but nothing some good old country couldn't fix.

"Whats your daughter like?" Troy asked honestly interested.

Carlos smirked. "Open the glove compartment. And pull out the picture that is in there." Troy did what he was told but smiled at the phto.

"She beautiful." He simply stated.

"She would be blushing so bad right now." Carlos said laughing. "she turns twenty-four this October." Troy smiled. His exact age.

"What day?" Troy asked still smiling at the photo.

"The thirteenth." Carlos said laughing at his new house guest's shocked face. "What?" He asked laughing when Troy smiled.

"We share the same birthday." He stated running his fingers over the photo.

"You can keep that. Also she just got out of a relationship so don't try anything right away. And I should warn you she has a 2 moth old son. And the dad is a total ass." Troy frowned.

"Why would the father leave? If I was in that position I would be by her side as much as possible." Carlos smiled. Troy was starting to grow on him.

"Your mom was right you didn't belong in Mexico you belong in a romance novel." Troy grunted.

"She always says that." Troy smiled as they pulled up to an amazing house. "This is your house!" He said unbuckling his seat belt. He placed his ray bans on and got out of the old truck.

"What did you expect a small house. I do own a farm which means I have money…you do know why I live in America now don't you?" Troy shook his head staring up at the beautiful white Victorian house.

"I won the lottery." Carlos laughed when Troy just laughed and pulled his book bag out of the bed of the truck. Carlos already had his suitcase.

"Now onto meet the new family." Troy nodded eagerly and all but ran to the front door.

"Slow down young grasshopper I may be only 48 but im not that fast." Carlos grumbled.

As they walked up the front steps the screen door opened and out came two Pit-bulls.

"Those are our dogs we have four. The black one is midnight. Gabi named him and the white one is Floppy. You will find out why." Troy help the door open for Carlos as he lugged in the suitcase.

"I could have gotten that." Troy said laughing

"Nonsense Troy. It's not even that heavy." Carlos whistled and two more dogs came trotting into the room. Wolf hounds. Or in Troy's mind. Big ass fucking dogs.

"Holy shit. These aint dogs they are horses." Troy yelped when one jumped up to come face to face with him.

"Did you just yelp?" Carlos asked raising an eyebrow at Troy.

Troy cleared his throat but just ended up nodding. "It scared me." Carlos shook his head and started for the kitchen but stopped and turned down a hallway at the end of the hallway was a set of stairs. He walked up them and opened the door. Carlos set the suitcase inside the door and closed it. Troy stared in confusion. "Aren't we going in there?" Carlos just shook his head and head back down the hallway. And troy followed like a lost puppy. Making Carlos laugh. They made it into the kitchen finally and to be greeted by laughter and people talking about how someone's shoes could look so bad but so good at the same time.

"Hello family!" Carlos said happily. Troy just smiled.

"AH!" A small child yelled running from the room.

"Do I smell that bad?" Troy asked sniffing his shirt.

Everybody else in the room laughed. A baby even let out a small giggle.

"No she just wasn't expecting you to walk in with- oh never mind…Im Sharpay…Best friend and soon to be daughter-in-law." She said proudly.

"Well congrats to you." Troy said shaking her hand.

"Im David. The oldest of the kids and Sharpay's Fiancé." A tall male said shaking Troy's hand also.

"I'm Marge…The mother." She stated hugging Troy. "And the kid that ran out was Danielle. She is sort of afraid of meeting you but I bet she will warm up in about 4 hours." Troy laughed and looked at the last two people he had yet to be introduced to.

"Oh um in Gabriella…Second oldest Kid. And this little peanut is Luca." She said shaking Troy's hand then going back to feeding Luca his bottle.

"Well nice to meet you Gabriella…And you to Luca." Troy smiled a real genuine smile. One he has smiled in a long time.

"You to Troy." She was about to say something else when the door bell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Marge grumbled walking to the door. Everybody was silent but was interrupted by yelling.

"Oh Shit. Kyle's here." David said looking at Gabriella.

"Shit." She said looking at Troy then her dad. "What do I do?" Troy looked around confused.

"Who's Kyle?" He whispered to Carlos.

"Luca's dad." Troy tensed and looked around the corner. There in all his glory stood the man himself. He was about the same size as Troy but looked like he just stepped out of a fashion Magazine.

"He looks like a douche." He mumbled and Gabriella giggled. "You want to get away from him?" He asked her and she nodded. "Hide in my room." Everybody left in the kitchen stared at him. "What…You want to get away from him…The only way he wont see you is to walk into the dinning room into that hallway and then up the steps to my room." He said bluntly.

"How could you possibly know that you've been here all of what 5 minutes?" She asked.

"I was in a gang. You always have to know a possible way out." He said smiling at her when she smiled.

"Touché." She said doing exactly as he said. As soon as she shut his bedroom door an irate Kyle burst into the room.

"Where is Gabriella…I want my son." David stepped forward and stood taller then Kyle.

"She's not here right now. Why don't you leave message and she'll get back to you." Troy smirked and stifled a laugh. Kyle's eyes focused on Troy.

"You think this is funny Mexican?" Everybody stopped breathing and Troy stared at Kyle.

"Excuse me?" Carlos tried to stop Troy but next thing you know Kyle is in his car with a broken nose.

"Damn pretty boy." He mumble hold the ice back Marge handed to him.

"Is he gone yet?" A small voice asked form the hallway. A little head poked around the corner and the small child from earlier walked in. "Sorry I ran out…I just wasn't expecting such a…big person?" Danielle tried.

"Hey its okay kiddo im used to people screaming when I walk into a room." Everybody frowned at how open Troy was.

"You shouldn't have to be." Gabriella said walking in with a wide awake Luca. Troy smiled at him.

"Comes with being in a gang I guess." Everybody nodded understanding.

"So what's for dinner." Came a voice from the front door. Shortly after two guys walked in one with and afro and on taller then Troy. Kind of Intimidating. They stopped short when they saw Troy though. "Are you the guy everybody has been talking about. Troy right?" The one with the afro said.

"Um yeah." Troy said confused.

"Oh" He laughed. "Im Chad and this is Zeke. We are Gabi's friends." Troy's mouth formed an O and everybody laughed. "So Marge what's for dinner." He asked again making everybody laugh.

Later that night….

Troy was on the front porch leaning against the railing drinking a beer. He just hung up the phone after talking to his mom. He missed her and Trevor even Alex.

"Need any company?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Gabriella and Luca. She never put him down unless he was sleeping.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Troy said taking a sip of his beer.

"What does that Tattoo mean…If you don't mind me asking?" Gabriella said blushing slightly.

"Which one, I have five." Troy laughed. Knowing which on she meant just wanted to mess with her.

"The one on your neck." She said touch it lightly before retracting her hand. Troy couldn't help put miss the feeling of her fingers.

"It means I was second in command. Basically the Boss's right hand man." Troy said finding himself looking at Luca again.

"You want to hold him?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I don't know." Troy said uneasily.

"Here." She said placing Luca in Troy's arms. Both of them noticing how he fit perfectly. Troy slowly walked over to the Porch swing. Sitting down he supported Luca and held out his fingers like he did with his baby brother. Luca Quickly toke a hold of Troy's middle finger. Putting it in his mouth, But Troy didn't care. "He's never done that before." Gabriella said shocked.

"Hasn't done what?" troy asked looking at Luca.

"Grabbed onto someone's finger. How did you get him to do that?" She asked sitting next to him at Lucas head. Running her hand over his head. Luca just stared right back Troy. "I think he likes you. If anybody else tries to hold him he cries." They both laughed which made Luca giggle. This made them smile at each other.

Unknown to the two outside a certain young girl was watching for the window. Dannie walked back over to he parents and sat in between them. "They like each other. And Luca likes Troy." Carlos looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Luca likes Troy?" Chad said looking out the window smiling. "Well she's right." Chad laughed as he sat back down taking a sip of his beer. "Troy's holding Luca and Luca isn't crying they are sitting on the swing looking like an old married couple." Chad laughed but stopped when he saw Marge and Carlos's face.

"Oops. Im sorry…you guys aint old." Chad said trying to save himself.

"Mhm…that's what I thought." Marge said laughing at a blushing Chad.

Everybody's head snapped to the door when Troy and Gabi walked threw Troy still holding Luca. "He's tired," Troy stated looking at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Here I'll take him." Gabi said.

"Nah I'll do it. I know where to go." Gabi nodded and watched troy walk to her bedroom. She looked back at the group of people but found them all staring at her. She just laughed and sat on the floor by the fire place. Five minutes later Troy came back out but in Sweat pants and a plain white wife beater. Showing off his muscles and some of his tattoos. You could just see the tip of one that was on his left peck. Troy sat next to Gabi absently started playing with her curls as the talking continued.

"What does this say?" Gabi said pointing to a tattoo on his wrist. It was in Spanish.

"It say's La Vida no Vivió, meaning life not lived. It's for my baby sister who died…5 years ago…she was 5 and walking with me when I was jumped into La Eme. They didn't let her live." Troy said not letting tears come to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Troy…I bet she would be exactly like you…Nice, funny, not afraid to punch someone ex." Gabi said making Troy laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right." Troy said and played with her hair…

"What's up with you?" Chad asked looking at Troy. "Like why are you here?"

Troy sighed and sat up. "I lived in Mexico, I was jumped into the La Eme. Did the gang stuff. Got almost too the top when I was caught saving the new kid. He was 15…Ended up getting jumped out. Almost beat to death with a crowbar. I was shot three times in the chest. Spent 4 months in the hospital second day out La Eme came to my house and threatened if I didn't get out of Mexico my family would be killed. So my mom and step dad sent me here. And here I am." Everybody frowned, It was the outline of what happened to him. He still had his walls. But only time will heal him.


	2. Fighting

**I now have pictures up on my profile page of most of the people in this story! Check them out!**

Four months later….

"TROY!" Gabi screamed across the field at the man on the tractor. She had just gotten back from California. Kyle toke her to court and him living in LA made her come to him not him come to her. "TROY!" She screamed again. Troy finally heard her and stopped the tractor right away jumping off running to her.

"ELLA!" He yelled running as fast as he could. They met in the middle laughing as he spun them around. "I'm so glad your home." He said into her hair. They had become very close over the past months. She was slowly breaking his walls as he broke hers unknown to both of them. "How did it go?" He asked nervous all of a sudden. Luca had become closer to Troy as well. He was like a son Troy always wanted.

"I got full custody. He is never aloud to see him unless when Luca turns 18 and wants to meet him. Which I hope doesn't happen. Troy Kyle is gone!" She said crying.

"Hey, hey Ella why you crying?" Troy said wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Because I'm so happy…Luca missed you…I had to play one of your messages for him to go to sleep one night.' Troy smiled and hugged Gabi.

"Is he here?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah he is inside with my mom." She said laughing when Troy started walking to the house. "He's sleeping though." Troy just slowed a little for about a minute before sprinting making Gabi sprint after him.

As Troy got inside the house he wiped his hands on his jeans and walked into the kitchen. There Carlos and Marge were sitting at the table reading and eating lunch. Luca sat in his car seat sleeping. Troy walked over and gently pulled him out not wanting to wake him. He laid Luca's head on his chest as he walked out of the kitchen and down into the basement where Gabi lived. Gabriella following. He sat in the chair he came to claim as his favorite chair in the entire house.

"Troy what are you doing?" Troy placed a gentle kiss on Luca's head and looked at Gabi.

"Imma take a nap with him." Troy always toke naps with Luca after he came here. No one really knew why. But if Luca was sleeping so was Troy.

"Why don't we put him in his crib then we can talk? You can play with him when he wakes up." Gabi felt like she was talking to a little kid.

Troy looked at Gabi and Smiled. "Okay I'll be back." Troy got up and walked into Luca's room. He placed him in his crib. Luca fussed but went back to sleep shortly. Troy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Love you Buddy." He whispered and grabbed the baby monitor.

Once back in the TV room Troy laid on the couch with Gabriella sitting on the floor by his head. "Why are you so nice to us?" Gabi said playing with a thread of the carpet.

"Because you two are amazing and I don't think I could be mad a baby." Troy said looking at Gabi's profile. "Ella…Look at me." Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Aw Ella come here." Gabriella got onto the couch with Troy and curled into him.

"What's wrong?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"I don't understand why Kyle would do something like this. He was so excited when we found out I was pregnant but about 7 months into it he started getting violent." Troy interrupted her.

"Violent! He didn't hit you did if so I'm going to beat his ass if I ever see him again." Troy said tensing.

"No he just screamed a lot and drank a lot and threw things. So I left. Moved back here. I just wish he was more like you. You care for both of us and take care a Luca and you have only known us for 4 months. I knew Kyle for 5 years! I was married to Kyle for 3 of those years. I just don't understand." Gabi said snuggling into Troy's neck.

"Like I said the first time I saw him. He is a douche. He dresses to nice and is an ass for leaving a wonderful woman and beautiful son. If I ever see him again I'm going to beat his ass and knock some sense into him. But if he hadn't of left we wouldn't be where we are now. Also Luca wouldn't have an amazing dad like me." Gabi looked up at Troy.

"Dad?" Troy blushed.

"Well Yeah…I mean if that's okay." Troy said looking hopeful.

"I'd like that Troy." Gabi said looking into Troy's endless eyes. Troy slowly leaned forward and gently kissed Gabi.

"Be mine." Troy simply said against her lips before kissing hers again.

"On one condition." Gabi said.

"Anything." Troy said kissing her again.

"You'll be mine also." Troy laughed flipping them over so he was leaning over her.

"Most defiantly." Troy said kissing her deeply.

3 hours later…

"Troy take that off of him." Carlos said laughing.

"No he looks good in my hat." Troy hat put one of his hats on Luca's head as Gabi fed him. "You like that don't you." Troy asked Luca laughing when he just burped Meaning he was done. Troy laughed taking off the hat putting it back on his head. Luca started crying as soon as Troy got it off. Carlos groaned.

"Great now he likes the damn hat." Troy laughed putting it back on Luca's head. Luca reached for Troy and troy gladly picked him up sitting back down on the couch next to Gabi. Gabi smiled when Troy reached for Luca's pacifier that was on the coffee table. He placed it in his own mouth and Lucas pulled it out almost glaring at Troy. Troy laughed and placed it in Luca's mouth, Luca settled in the crock of Troy's neck sucking on his pacifier. Gabi leaned her head on Troy's other shoulder interlacing their hands. Carlos smiled at the two. He knew having Troy come up here would help more then just Troy and his plan was working faster then he had expected.

8 months later…

"Ah! Ella, help me." Troy Laughed crawling away from a crawling Luca. "Ella!" Troy stood up and looked down at Luca who now sat at his feet looking up at him. "Hey buddy where's mommy?" Luca just looked up at him. "You're no help." Troy laughed and picked up Luca Fixing his shirt. Troy ventured into the kitchen. "Nope not there." He looked out the window and smiled. She was helping her dad with the new horse. Troy put a small sweatshirt on Luca and pulled his own sweatshirt sleeves down his arms. He walked outside and walked up to Gabi kissing her. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"This horse is very stubborn." Was heard from the trailer.

"Carlos you want me to try?" Troy said handing Luca to Gabi. Troy walked into the trailer. Seeing a beautiful horse and Carlos trying to pull the horse out by force.

"Carlos you're not going to get him out that way." Troy looked at the horse in the eye and gently stroked his nose. "Come on boy." Troy lead him out with ease.

"what the hell! Why is he moving for you." Carlos exclaimed but Troy didn't answer him. He was staring at a person that stood not 50 yards from him.

"What the hell are you doing here Kyle?" Gabi said trying to stay calm.

"I came to see my son." Troy grunted but tried to stay away this was their fight.

"You have no right. You can't." Gabi said standing next to Troy.

"What you with the Mexican now? Wow you down graded." Kyle scoffed.

Gabi grabbed Troy's hand knowing he was getting mad. He always cracked his pinky when he was upset. Troy dropped her hand and stepped forward.

"I think you should leave." Troy said Calmly surprising Carlos and Gabi.

"Um not until I see my son." Kyle said stepping forward. Troy mimicking his movements without noticing.

Both Gabriella and Carlos knew what that meant. He was letting the gang side of him come out with out noticing and things could end bad.

"How about you get your ass of our property." Carlos said trying to get troy to stop.

"I want to see my son. I deserve to." Kyle said still staring at Troy.

"You deserve shit. You there your right to deserve out the window when you left." Troy said staring Kyle down.

Kyle was the first one to throw a punch. Troy just retaliated.

"You deserve to be 6 feet under!" Was the only thing Troy said before he hit Kyle repeatedly. Carlos had to call David outside to pull Troy off Kyle. Troy looked bad but Kyle was unconscious.

"Oh my god Troy are you okay?" Gabi asked running with Luca in her arms. Troy wiped the blood that was coming from a cut on his eyebrow and hugged Gabi and Luca.

"Im so Sorry. I don't know why I just snapped." Troy said on the verge of tears. "I'll be back okay?" Troy said. Gabriella was about to say something when Troy jumped onto his motorcycle and drove down the driveway.

"DA!" Luca cried as Troy drove away. Everybody's head snapped to Luca.

"Did he?" David asked.

"Yeah he did. Shh Luca it's okay he will be back." Luca didn't stop crying he finally fell asleep 3 hours later but Troy was still not home. An hour later Troy finally came home with a hospital bracelet and sunglasses on even though it was dark out.

"Troy…." All he did was walk up to her and hug her. She hugged him back. "Why did you leave?" Gabi asked into his chest.

"I was afraid I would hurt one of you. I wasn't myself. Im sorry." He mumbled.

"Its okay…just never scare me again. So what did the doctor say?" She asked placing her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"I have a concussion and…" Troy pulled off his sunglasses. "Have six stitches." He laughed when Gabi frowned.

"He is such an ass." She said standing on her toes to kiss Troy. They were interrupted but a shrill scream filling the basement. Troy winced from the loud noise and Gabi ran to Luca's room. The screaming soon stopped but started again. "He hasn't stopped crying sense you left." Troy frowned and walked closer so he could place a hand on Luca's head full of hair. Luca's looked at Troy and Reached for him still crying.

"Da." Gabi smiled when troy froze.

Troy hugged Luca close to him and a tear slid down his cheek. "I love you too buddy." He looked at gabi who at tears in her eyes and he held out an arm. She gladly walked into the hug. "I love you Ella." He said into her hair.

Gabi looked up and more tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you too Troy." Troy smiled and kissed her passionately. Once Luca fell back asleep Troy placed him in his crib and walked out into the living room. He laid on the couch and buried his head into the cushion. "Ella?" He said into the couch.

"Yeah?" She asked from her spot in Troy's favorite chair.

"Marry Me." Troy simply stated.

"What?" Gabi gasped looking at Troy.

"well not now but in the future marry me." Troy said again flipping his head to look at Gabi.

"Where is this coming from baby?" Gabi asked getting up laying down with Troy. Troy kissed her head and looked at her.

"I don't know I just want to marry you in the future. I see us with Luca and maybe one of our own riding horses and raising them and letting them have a better child hood then mine. I don't know forget I even asked." Troy said looking away.

"Hey maybe in the future we will get married now we just have to make through the night with out Luca waking up. Now get your ass to bed Mr." She said. Troy pouted and got up.

"Before I leave I want to do something." Troy looked at gabi and smiled. "I love you. I love Luca and I will marry you in the future." Troy kissed her and his hand slid do to her hip pulling her closer. Troy never left. That night would also change their lives forever.


	3. Much Better

Gabriella's POV…..

"You need to tell him sweetie…You've known for what 2 months? You will start to show next month and then a fight will break out." Mom said as she cleaned the dishes as I fed Luca.

"How can I tell him? We are never alone." I sighed and wiped off Luca's hands and face. "I want to tell him but what if he runs?" I asked looking at Luca remembering his father made me shiver.

"He is nothing like Kyle Gabi, He loves you to much. He loves Luca too." Chad said from his position sitting on the counter next to a bag of chips he was eating.

"I know im just scared." I said running my hands through Luca's hair.

"I don't understand why you won't just go out there right now. I mean He is just standing out there with your dad. Your dad knows but the love of your life doesn't. Get your ass out there and tell him." Sharpay said from her spot on the couch next to David who was sleeping.

"Fine…What do I say?" Everybody groaned which made me laugh. "Fine ill just tell him." I walked outside smiling at Troy and my dad.

"Troy can I talk to you?" I asked Troy nodded and silently followed me. I walked into the barn and walked over to my horse. I gently stroked Willy's nose and smiled when Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"What's up baby?" Troy said into my hair playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Well um...Um...I-I Im pregnant…" Troy froze and let go of me. He walked over to a bench and sat down.

He didn't say anything so I became worried. "Troy? Baby say something." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Im so excited im dizzy." He said grabbing my belt loops and pulling me in between his legs. "I just can't get my head around it." He said looking up at me.

"Well you should because we have seven more months." I said in a whisper bracing myself for his reaction.

"The sooner the better. But one question. Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" He asked rubbing my thighs.

"Well….I didn't want…I didn't." I couldn't say it. I didn't want him to get mad.

"You didn't want me to run like Kyle." He finished for me. I hesitated but finally nodded. He sighed and pulled me into his lap. "I will never be like Kyle. I will not leave you or Luca…And Definitely not my own kid. Im not that mean. I love you and I love Luca and im sure I'll love this baby. So never be afraid to tell me anything." He gently rubbed my stomach and smiled.

"Troy?" I asked a little while later. We had laid in a pile of hay.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked playing with his fingers. Sitting up and looking at him.

"Doing what? I always lay with you." I asked trying to get me to lay down again.

"No why are you being so nice. You grew up in Mexico, you killed people, you could do anything in the world and yet here you are. Working on a farm, living with a family you didn't know before you came, and now you have me and Luca and a baby on the way. Why are you doing it?" I asked looking at him seriously.

"I'm doing it because I love you and Luca. I could careless if I grew up in Mexico, Yes I killed men but I did it to save my family, and I would fucking do it again. I don't regret anything. I love waking up with you curled into my side and Luca's steady breathing in the baby monitor. The feeling of your fingers in my hand. Or Luca calling me daddy. I will never leave you and Luca. I will Love this baby and I will do what ever I can to be who I am and be the best Father and Husband I can be. You can hold me to it." I looked at him confused.

"Husband?" I let out a squeak when he held out a ring box. We were still lying down but it still made my heart stop. It may not be as romantic as this kind of thing should be but it was who he was. He made the smallest things seem so big.

"Remember 2 months ago I told you I wanted to marry you? Well today I was asking your dad and he said I could ask you. So here I am. It's not how I was planning on asking you but the time seems right. Ella will you marry me?" He opened the box and I gasped inside was a beautiful ring. I turned to Troy and he was smiling. I couldn't find the words so I just nodded. His smile grew and he gently placed the ring on my finger and hugged me. I cried for what felt like forever and we finally fell asleep in the barn just like we have many times before.

2 hours later…Troy's POV….

"DA!" I heard being screamed in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a standing Luca looking down at me.

"Oh my god! Luca what are you doing!" I smiled at him when he giggled. I looked back at Ella who was still sleeping. I gently woke her up and she swatted at me but looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"What?" I looked back at Luca who was still standing over us. "Luca what are you doing buddy?" He giggled and ran away. WAIT HE RAN! HE'S WALKING! Ella was the first one up and was chasing after him making him go a little faster and laugh harder. I got up last and ran after them.

Mean while…Marge's POV…

"They are such a cute family. I can't wait to see what Brie and Troy's baby looks like. With a sexy dad like that the baby is bound to be fucking adorable." Sharpay said but stopped laughing when David looked at her making everybody else laugh. "Our babies have two parents that are sexy so we can't go wrong." She said rubbing her hands over her 7 month pregnant belly.

"That's what I thought." David said laughing and going back to the football game on the T.V.

"Personally they are the cutes family I have ever seen." I said getting a nod from every body in the room. Carlos walked into the house and smiled.

"He asked her!" He said with a smile on his face.

All of us screamed and cheered even the dogs started barking. We knew that when he asked all of us if we would welcome him into the family permanently that our lives would become so much better.


	4. Telling Her May Be Hard

Month 6…

"You want what!" Troy asked grossed out.

"Ice Cream and tuna." I said again laughing at his face.

"Baby that's disgusting, But okay." He handed me a finished bowl and I dug in.

Month 7…

"Mommy!" Luca screamed as Troy chased him. I laughed from my spot on the couch.

"I want my helmet back Mr. I need it for work." Troy laughed catching Luca and taking his fire-fighter helmet.

"No!" Luca screamed and tried to tug it out of his hands.

"Yes!" Troy said back smiling when Luca pouted.

"He said earlier that he wanted to be just like you in that jumble he speaks." Chad said earning a glare from Luca. I laughed and troy sat next to me with a laughing Luca.

"Love you." He said before he kissed me.

Month 8…

No ones POV…

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed when the TV showed a Motorcycle crash and a picture of the driver. "Oh my god." She repeated over and over again. Marge winces when she throws a fork at the back door. "We have to get to the hospital!" Chad yelled running in with Luca and Carlos.

At hospital…

"Bolton?" The doctor asked walk out of the ICU doors.

"That's us." Carlos said standing up.

"Well I had to reconstruct his arm. And he has 3 broken ribs, very cuts and bruises but the helmet and road burn jacket saved him. Other wise it could have been worse. If you all would like to him follow me." The doctor smiled and started walking. As they came to Troy's door the all braced themselves for the scene in front of them. Opening the door Gabriella Let out a big sigh. Troy was sitting propped up on his pillows with a neon green cast on his arm.

"You know, I don't think this is really my color but I was asleep when they put it on so I couldn't choose. Who chose this for me?" He asked smiling at the group of people.

"Luca did." Chad said smiling.

"Oh in that case I love it Luca" Luca swiftly turned his head into Carlos's neck.

"Luca what's wrong." Gabi asked from her spot on Troy's bed next to his feet. "Come see daddy." Gabi said. Carlos handed Luca to Gabi but Luca just buried his head in her neck. "What's wrong bubby?" She asked.

"Luca come here." Gabi sat Luca in Troy's lap and Luca looked down. "Hey Luca guess what." Troy said getting his attention. "Guess what daddy did." Luca looked at Troy.

"What?" Luca asked.

"I got a cool cast you can draw on! How cool is that!" Troy said laughing when Luca's eyes lit up.

Month 9….

Troy walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face.

"So how did it go!" Sharpay asked jumping for joy.

"It's a boy!" He said jumping with her.

"Los dos son demasiado hiperactivo. calma ... y troy dejar de saltar de su no una niña."**(you both are too hyper. calm down...and troy stop jumping your not a girl.) **His mom laughed.

"Sí mamá ." (**yes mom**) Troy said hugging his mom. "would you guys like to see him?"

"Sure…Carlos is in the café with Luca so I'll go get them we will meet you in there." Marge said smiling at the beaming Troy.

"Nah I'll get them but go into the room. Be quiet though he is a little jumpy." With that Troy walked into the café. Down the hall.

As Troy walked into the café, Luca was the first one to him. "Daddy!" He squealed laughing. "Baby here?" He said in his babble.

"Yeah buddy he is." Troy said laughing when Luca tried to tug him away.

"So it's a boy?" Carlos asked throwing away all their trash.

"Yeah lets go see him. I haven't even got to hold him yet." Troy said glancing down the hall.

"Come on then." Carlos added walking to Gabi's rooms.

In the room…

"Mommy?" Luca said from the door.

Gabi looked up from the baby in her arms to her other one in the door way. "Hey buddy. Come here." Luca stepped back into Troy's legs.

"Troy he developed your fear of hospitals." Troy smirked and picked up Luca.

Troy walked over to the hospital bed and sat down next to Gabi and the baby.

"Luca meet your brother. Ross Michael." Luca looked at Troy then the Ross.

"Rossy!" Ross jumped but let out a gurgle.

"Now lets let them have their time. Luca buddy come on its time for bed." Marge said looking at a yawning Gabi.

"Nana No!" luca whined but went anyway.

5 months later….

"Well today they married. 5 months ago they had a beautiful baby boy and 2 years ago Troy came here. I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" Chad yelled into the Microphone. Troy and Gabi entered and smiled, Luca pulling the wagon with Ross in it right behind them. Gabi and Troy looked back and Luca was pulling with all his might and had little beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Daddy help." He bagged.

"Buddy maybe you should take of the wheel locks." Troy said to the smart little boy glaring at him.

"oh." Troy smiled and bent down to unlock the wheels. Striding forward Luca confidently pulled the wagon walking backwards, Making everybody laugh.

They sat in their seats and listened as Chad and Sharpay gave their speeches. Troy looked over at Gabi and smiled, he knew that their life would be all right for now until he had to tell her the news.


	5. AN

**Sorry the last Chapter was short. I just have had so really important stuff going on right now so updates may not be coming out as frequently. Thanks for reading make sure you review the last chapter!**

**Love,**

**Jenna**


End file.
